


Human king of the titans.

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-09 19:21:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5552192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren Yeager has always felt that something was different about himself. Ever since the day he first saw a titan and felt the blood in his veins heat up and his eyes turn ice blue. When wall Maria finally falls, his destiny comes knocking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The first titan he saw.

Chapter 1

The Walls are large structures that surround the territory where the remnants of humanity live, and protect them from the Titans that rule the world outside. They were built more than a century ago, when humanity was brought to the edge of extinction at the hand of theTitans.

Different.

That was what he was.

What he felt he was.

How did he know?

How could he tell?

It happened when he was ten.

A head wall cultist had "graciously" allowed most of his class and himself to go up the wall with their school teacher and under heavy Military police escort to see how great and divine the wall was and how it protected them from the wrath of the titans.

It was his first time to see a titan up close.

To see those large eyes that just seemed filled with excitement and need as they looked at the humans at the top of the wall. Food, their eyes seemed to say. He watched as they clawed ceaselessly at the gigantic white brick wall that was Wall Maria, their childlike minds only set on the goal of reaching up to him and his classmates to devour them. A futile effort though.

There were about ten titans scraping at the wall now. Some child-like in titan terms of about 5 metres tall to others as large as 15 metres. Their large gaping mouths and naked appearances set off something within him. A feeling he could not describe.

Most of his classmates moved away from the titan's view and behind the grinning, amused MP's backs. He stayed and continued to watch them. Their efforts of futility. And that's when he caught one titan's eye. 

Usually a titans face would either be blank or be found with an expression of confusion or unknown happiness, even when just doing nothing but walking around. If it were an Abnormal, it would be set in a determination of sorts, focused only on it's goal. He happened to catch the eye of one that was happy.

As soon as it saw him, that expression disappeared. 

The lines of happiness faded from it's face and its gaze remained solely on his face. Then.........it screamed.

"Rahhhhhhhhhghghhhh"

The whole world seemed to go silent as all the other titans first looked to their screaming comrade then to where his eyes were looking as a sort of silent communication passed between them. As one by one the looked up and met his own teal-green pair, their faces going blank as well as the first titan went quiet.

"RRAHHHHHHHGHRHHH"

Now they were all screaming. And as he moved back away from their view, the sound of their screams only seemed to get louder. The suddenly worried MP's looked down with anxious frowns as the titans began now to bang and hit at the wall with all their strength, even knocking off their limbs off in the process, only to have them regenerate and continue anew.

"What the fucks gotten into those things?" One of the wall guards asked an MP.

"I don't know. You guys are here most of the time. They ever acted up like this?" Asked the now nervous MP.

"Never. All they do is all day and night is....HOLY SHIT!!! Here come some more!! Get these kids outta here! And somebody wake the captain!"

He and his classmates had been taken down the wall by their nervous teacher and two wall guards as the other guards had begun moving cannons into place. But not before he had seen....

Forty more titans rushing at Wall Maria as if the devil himself were at their heels. And 60 more giant figures coming fast behind them in the distance.

All the rest of the day, Shingashina district was filled with worried population and rumours as loud titan screams and huge earth shaking bangs on Wall Maria filled the entire district. Cannon fire was heard until midnight when it was reported that the titans had gone docile one more. Though what he heard from the guards at the local pub and the rumours around the district the next day left him worried.

Of the 100 titans that had answered the original ten titan's call, 60 were Abnormals. 30 were of 15m class and 10 were found to be 25m class titans, never before seen. All 110 giant monstrosities banging away at the wall like no tomorrow. Wanting to get inside the walls more than ever before. All because of him, though none had noticed.

His name was Eren Yeager. 

And Hells!! Was he confused.

To be confused....


	2. A strange meeting.

This story will be AU and thus will not follow the series and Manga events completely.

Chapter 2

He let himself forget the events that happened when he was 10. He instead focused on his studies and graduated to becoming a mechanic, an important job inside the wall. It was his and some other peoples job to make sure that the 3d gear that the soldiers used was repaired and in top shape when or in case a titan attack.

He was 18 when he began his job. And it was one of the reasons he came to know and meet Annie Leonhart. Someone who, in later years, would play a huge role in his life. He had received a message for repairs on some 3d manoeuvring gear the day before and had woken up early to go to the army barracks at the edge of the district.

He had had a hasty breakfast and got to the barracks about midday on horseback. Joining the army had never really appealed to him. It wasn't that he was afraid of titans,(something that even shocked himself. He doubted he would fear a titan even if it was right in front of him.) He just didn't himself being any help to mankind on the front lines.

He walked into the barracks to find them doing practise drill and sparring with each other. He reported to the commanding officer, a rather nervous looking man with brown hair and a large moustache and beard. He seemed the type to wet himself at the sight of a titan. Officer Vermin, he was called.

Eren was shown to a pile of ten malfunctioning and broken 3d gear and went to work on repairs, doing so in the shade of a tree as he watched the recruits spar with each other when he looked up from time to time.

Time passed and he was just about finished when he felt a pair of eyes turn their gaze on him. He slowly looked up and his teal gaze met with those of Arctic blue. A beautiful girl…no woman was looking at him from afar. Her face giving away nothing as her beautiful blue eyed gaze never strayed from eren's now blushing face as he now looked away from his. She had her short blonde hair was tied at the back with a fringe of hair falling at the right side of her face. Her demeanour seemed to border on being angrily depressed at something but changed when their eyes met.

They seemed brighter now, the blue ice glowing in her eyes. Eren thought that it would be a good time to go home then rather than draw the attention of a female soldier. He picked up the repaired gear and began walking toward the barracks when his route was cut off just as he was about to start putting the gear inside the repairs shed.

She now stood before him, the army uniform concealing a no doubt well exercised and strong physique. She was about twenty years in age if he took a guess. And Eren could now see the softness of her full lips and the regal beauty of her stern face, softening as she looked at him. And those eyes…..those beautiful Arctic blue eyes. He knew they were drawing attention from the other recruits and soldiers as they looked at one another, only some inches away from each other.

He had thought a confrontation forthcoming for some reason or another, but all she did was extend her hand.

"Annie Leonhart."

He had blinked. A name to the face had finally been given. He didn't want to be rude. He extended his own and took her hand in his.

"Eren Yeager."

And thus was how they met. It was only later did he realise that his blood had heated up at the contact of their hands. And though she never told him until later events happened, his eyes had glowed a faint blue as soon as they had touched.

The last time his blood had heated up as such, he had seen a titan for the first time in his life.

To be continued…..


	3. Consequence.

Their relationship started slow.

Eren would come to the barracks to repair the 3d gear and Annie would come stay with him. Nobody seemed to mind. Or if they did, they didn't voice it openly.

Annie was quite intimidating after all.

Her eyes always seemed to light up in a way whenever he visited and they spent time together. She always seemed annoyed when he had to go and return to the main district and home. Time seemed to fly by to quickly for her. Eren had to agree.

"There's always next time." He always told her, her gaze softening at his words.

Funnily enough, next time was always two days later. It perturbed him as to how 3d gear was malfunctioning all over after only two days use. Until he caught Annie smashing some newly repaired gear a few minutes after the end of his latest visit.

"Umm, Annie? What are you doing?" He asked as a surprised (Though she didn't let it show) Annie stopped her actions and began looking at the ground. Eren had laughed slightly when he had finally put two and two together and now knew how Annie was securing more of their time together.

"Idiot, stop laughing. How else was I supposed to get you here sooner?" Annie whispered, hiding a faint blush on her cheeks.

Indeed, they both cherished their time together. They learnt so much about each other that they seemed to have lived most of their lives together, with how much they knew of each other after the 6 months they had known each other.

Eren was soon under heavy hate assault by the male soldiers of the barracks though.

"Its totally unfair how he monopolizes Annie-sempai's time. He isn't even giving us soldiers a chance." One of them whispered furiously to his group of friends in the sleeping quarters as his friends nodded in agreement.

"Annie-Sempai is too good for the likes of some no good mechanic. We should teach him a lesson." Another declared.

Under a unanimous vote, a group of twelve of the male soldiers had ridden under cover of night into the district and found Eren's home. They hadn't even spoken as they ambushed him as he came from an inn from dinner and beat him black and blue with staves and sticks. He had then been brought to his knees and the blade of a 3d gear placed at his throat.

"Stay away from Annie-Sempai, you civilian trash." He had been told by the soldier wielding the blade, only for eren to spit in his face. Not a good idea as it only earned him another hour of assault.

The next day a group of 6 Abnormal Titans had jumped..actually Jumped over the wall. Roaring in fury and destroying anything in their path. They were not eating people. They were KILLING them. 5 Whole assault teams of soldiers swinging at high velocity on their 3d gear had engaged them. None of them came back.

"They're being MURDERED out there. Send in 6 more squads, STAT!" Officer Vermin shouted as the untested soldiers began to quake and shiver with fear. 5 assault teams and not one of them had managed to even take 1 TITAN OUT! This was insane.

Annie, on the other hand was contemplating as she strapped her gear to her sides and readied her blades for battle. She gazed in her blade's surface and had to wonder. 

No titan would just up and gain the power and intelligence to JUMP over Wall Maria. Not unless HE was….!!!

"Eren!!" She gasped, her calm demeanour slipping for a moment before she controlled herself and secured a horse, riding hell bound to Shinganshina town and ignoring officer Vermin's calls for her to return.

An hour later she had arrived and saw the damage done to the town, devastation as the 6 abnormals roared in anger and swatted buildings and civilians like flies. She ignored the 6 monstrosities and headed for where Eren had described his house was.

It was strangely enough, still standing. No damage whatsoever. But she knew. Only her and a few others knew. They would NEVER hurt him. The Titan's would rather pull off their own heads than do so. To them, he was….!

She rushed into the house to find a pitiful sight. Eren, having heard the destruction of the he titans outside and tried to escape, only able to crawl to the entrance of his house, reopening some of the wounds he had received the night before.

Cold fury lit up in Annie's eyes as she gently picked Eren up and placed him softly on his bed. 

"An..nie?"

Annie looked down to see Eren looking at her as he struggled to talk. She placed a hand tenderly on his bruised and beaten face.

"Shhh. Rest Eren. It will be over soon." She whispered as he finally closed his tired eyes.

Annie left the house and used her 3d gear to get airborne, quickly reaching the rampaging titans and jumping onto a roof in their path. One of them had been about to swat her away when their eyes met. A minute passed of a non verbal conversation before one of the titans seemed to nod slowly and all six stopped their actions and bared their heads as she unsheathed her sharp blades.

She made it quick, all six dead and decaying in their known manner after a few strokes to the back of their necks. Without even a battle to defend themselves.

There were no witnesses to the strange actions of herself or the titans. Just as they would be no witnesses to the violent deaths of the ones who had dared to lay a hand on Eren once Annie found them, she promised herself grimly.

They were to blame for today's destruction, not the titans. The titans had merely been a result of their stupid actions.

A few days later, Annie Leonhart moved in with Eren Yeager.


End file.
